


Bang It Out

by Meova



Category: Breathe Carolina
Genre: Bondage, Intoxication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meova/pseuds/Meova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David's pretty tipsy after a night out and feeling rather horny. Kyle just rolls with it, really, but he'll be damned if he doesn't get something out of it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang It Out

**Author's Note:**

> There was not enough David/Kyle fanfic so I wrote some. You probably shouldn't tie people up when intoxicated, but it's a story so all ends well.

It all started in the cab back home.

David was way too drunk for his own good, leaning against Kyle during the ride home. Kyle was buzzed too, sure, but at least he could still manage to stay upright.

Hopefully enough to get David inside the house, because the way things were looking now, he wouldn't be able to get himself there.

Kyle gradually became aware of a creeping sensation on his leg. David's hand had been resting on his knee, but was now slowly but steadily making its way upwards. He tried to ignore it at first, but when David had almost reached his crotch he grabbed it and moved it aside.

'What the hell, dude?' Kyle asked, letting go of David's wrist for a moment. When David went right back at it, he sighed and grabbed it again.

'I'm horny,' David slurred. 'You're pretty.'

'You need to go sleep this off,' Kyle replied. 'We're almost home, then I'll get you to bed.'

'Don't wanna go to bed.' David leaned a bit more into Kyle, and was that his arm sneaking around Kyle's waist?

Kyle decided to just let it happen for the moment. If David was cuddling into him at least he wasn't trying to get out of the cab, and maybe Kyle could even let himself enjoy it a little.

Before too long they'd arrived at Kyle's place, anyway. Kyle paid the driver, manhandled David out of the car and tried to get him towards the door. David could walk on his own just fine – well, mostly fine – but he had the habit of wandering off when he was drunk.

Finally, they were inside. Kyle wasted no time in leading David upstairs. David's things were already in the guest room, it would only be a matter of getting him in the bed.

'Now just go through the door on your left and... No, wrong room. David!'

David went straight for Kyle's room instead, and judging by the sounds was busy bouncing on the mattress. Kyle sighed and went after him.

When David spotted him coming into the room, he let himself fall backwards, arms wide and legs hanging off the bed. He was already shirtless for some reason, Kyle noticed. Maybe it would maybe be easier to let David sleep here for the night. The bed in the guest room was pretty good too.

'Are you gonna get on with it?' David asked, lifting his head so he could look at Kyle.

'Get on with what?'

'Fucking me.' David bit his lip, spread his legs a little wider. 'Remember in the cab? You said later.'

'I didn't actually say anything of the sort,' Kyle pointed out.

'Oh.' David's grin faltered. 'But you're still gonna fuck me, right?'

'No. I'm gonna sleep in the guest room. Good night.' Kyle turned around so he could get out of the room, away from the danger of taking David up on his offer. It wasn't his fault – David looked great with his hair mussed up from a night of dancing, cheeks glowing from excitement and sparkle in his eyes.

Then again, he also looked great with bed hair, hungover and wearing ratty old shirts. Kyle had a problem.

He was almost out of the door, too, when David's arm shot by and closed it right in front of him. Sure enough, when Kyle looked to his right he saw David trying to lean seductively against the door.

'I'm not fucking you. Get over it.' Kyle tried to get David's hand away from the doorknob, but at that moment David took a step forward and pressed his lips against Kyle's.

His first instinct was to kiss back. He felt David smile into the kiss and reach out to wrap his left hand around Kyle's neck. Only when he felt David's fingertips touch his skin did Kyle take a step back.

'I told you no.'

'Oh, come on!' David grabbed Kyle's wrist, pulled him along to the bed, and Kyle hadn't thought David still possessed the strength to do that.

His willpower was wearing very thin.

David pushed him on the bed and straddled him, grabbing the other wrist too so he could pin them above Kyle's head. And okay, that was the final straw.

'No you don't,' he growled as he pushed upwards. David wasn't expecting it and slid sideways off of him. Kyle quickly reversed their positions, straddling David while pinning his wrists above his head with one hand.

'You wanna get fucked? Fine,' he growled. David smiled that infuriating little smirk of his. 'Absolutely, fucking fine.' He reached over to grab a set of cuffs from his night stand, keeping pressure on David's arms so he wouldn't escape. 'But you follow my rules.'

He threaded the chain between the cuffs around the slats in the headboard. David, hearing the clinking of the metal, struggled to get away but didn't get very far. Kyle rearranged his hand, made sure he could reach one wrist, before cuffing first that hand, then the other.

'See, you getting what you asked for and you getting what you want are two very different things,' Kyle breathed into David's ear. David moaned, hips thrusting upwards, and he was definitely still into this if Kyle was any judge. He turned his head to the side and captured Kyle's lips in a kiss again, biting desperately at his bottom lip to open up.

Kyle fisted a hand in David's hair and pulled him back. David's eyes opened in shock, pupils blown wide with lust, and Kyle grinned as he leaned in himself and pecked David on the lips.

David strained to lean forward again, deepen the kiss, but Kyle wasn't planning to let up any time soon. He kept the kisses light, until David moaned in frustration and stuck out his tongue in revenge.

Kyle sat up and untangled his hand from David's locks.

'Hurry up already,' David complained, tugging on the cuffs again.

'Nah, I think I'll take my time.' Kyle removed his own shirt, started running his hands all over David's body. Whenever he found a particular sensitive spot, David would jump, making the cuffs rattle, and Kyle found himself growing harder by the minute.

He teased David by sliding a finger down both his sides, knowing he's ticklish. David squirmed, pouted at Kyle, who only moved his attention upwards and started squeezing his nipples.

David let out the prettiest little yelps, trying to twist away from Kyle's fingers, but he couldn't move very far. Kyle took advantage of the opportunity to seal his lips around David's left nipple and suck, rolling the other one between his thumb and index finger.

Kyle had fantasized about this for a while, having David spread out underneath him, but he hadn't thought it would be this good. David couldn't stop moaning, his erection was pressing against his own from this angle, why had they never done this before?

Before long, Kyle placed a final goodbye kiss on David's chest and sat back up.

'Please, hurry up already,' David begged. 'I'm dying here.'

Kyle ran his fingers down David's stomach, tucking them just slightly underneath his jeans. David moved his hips up, trying to get Kyle where he wanted him, but Kyle just pulled his hand back.

'You fucker,' David groaned. Kyle started unbuttoning his pants and he thrust his hips, rubbing his cock against Kyle's. 'Wanna bet I can make you crack before you want to?'

'You're the one who's tied up, I don't see how you could get me to hurry up.' Kyle smirked, managing to drag David's underwear and pants off his legs at the same time.

'Please?' David tried, then gasped as Kyle wrapped his hand around David's cock. 'Oh fuck yeah.'

Kyle moved his hand up and down slowly, dragging it out. By the time he made it back down, David was already tossing his head back and forth.

'C'mon, please, give me more, Kyle...'

David tried to bite Kyle's hand when he put it on his mouth, but missed. He tried to shout what were probably obscenities at Kyle – all he could hear were mumbled sounds, which soon petered out as Kyle resumed stroking David's cock.

'If I go get some lube, can I trust you to not call me every name in the book?'

David nodded, even adding a little kiss to the palm of Kyle's hand as he pulled it away.

'You're still a cunt,' David added, the challenge clear in his gaze. Kyle sighed, reached down and twisted David's nipple hard enough to make him jump. David cried out and immediately closed his mouth, glaring at Kyle.

'Hey, you asked for it.' Kyle shrugged and David managed to smirk a little. He was right, after all.

Kyle went off to grab the lube – why had he never placed the damn thing back in the night stand, dammit – and took his place back on the bed.

'You can start with two, I'm pretty used to it,' David said nonchalantly. A little too much so, really.

'You're not trying to hurry me up, are you?' Kyle lightly slapped David's ass, making him jerk.

'Why would I?' The halo was practically visible above David's head. Kyle decided not to answer, instead coating a finger in lube.

He knelt in between David's legs, David eagerly spreading his legs to accommodate him.

'If I promise to be good, will you uncuff me? I can totally ride you then, it would be so good,' David tried, holding up his wrists hopefully. Kyle chose that moment to thrust his index finger into David's entrance, which he had been circling for a little while now. David moaned, eyes fluttering shut, and his wrists fell back to the bed.

Kyle pulled out again, running the pad of his finger over the wrinkled skin. David wrapped his legs around Kyle as well as he could and pulled him closer.

'Get on with it,' he commanded, whining as Kyle pulled his entire hand away. 'C'mon, please?'

'Stop being so demanding and I might consider it.' Kyle had dreamed about this moment and he was going to damn well take his time. He hoped he was going to remember this in the morning. David all spread out and desperate was a sight he never wanted to forget.

Instead of going back to fingering David, Kyle leaned down and took David's dick in his mouth, sinking down until he'd taken as much as he could. David's legs sank back down onto the bed, he was too busy moaning to keep them up any longer.

Blowing David was pretty much Kyle's favorite thing about the entire evening so far. He had the perfect cock – decently long, thick enough to fill up his mouth, he couldn't wait to feel it inside of him some time.

Not tonight, though. Tonight was something else entirely.

As he licked down David's shaft, he slid his finger back inside. David made noises like a porn star, fucking himself down on Kyle's finger like he'd gotten paid to do it.

'More, please, give me more,' David panted. Kyle pulled off his dick with a pop. 'Fuck, not again!'

Kyle added a second finger, probing around a little inside before hitting David's prostate. David bit his lip to stop himself from moaning too much.

'I'm good, just fuck me already.'

'I think you're lying.' Kyle thrust his fingers back against David's spot, leaning upwards in time to silence the inevitable gasp with a kiss. He slipped his tongue inside David's mouth, kissed him deeply until they were both breathless. Kyle never stopped moving his fingers, and eventually David broke the kiss, breathing too heavily to continue. The small noises, that had first been swallowed by Kyle, now filled the room.

Kyle grabbed the lube, added another dribble on his fingers to make the slide easier.

'Are you sure you're ready for my cock?'

'Yea...' David's response got cut of halfway through by a moan as Kyle slid in his third finger, fucking into him at the right angle to drive David insane.

He grabbed David's cock with his other hand, jerking it to the same rhythm. David was panting, hips twitching as he tried to figure out whether he wanted to thrust up into Kyle's hand or down onto his fingers.

'Fuck, yes,' David breathed. 'Just a little bit more...'

Kyle continued for a little bit, then pulled out his fingers at the same time as he let go of David's dick. David cursed, yanking on the cuffs again to try and reach down so he could finish the job. He was so fucking close, it would only take a little more...

'I hate you so much.' David glared daggers at Kyle, still trying to work his way out of the restraints.

'I need to get a condom before I can fuck you.' Kyle leaned over David to get to the night stand, yelping when David managed to bite his nipple. 'Oh, fuck it. You know I don't have to let you come, right?'

He pulled out the condoms and a cock ring, tossing them both on David's chest.

'You know what that ring is?'

David nodded, lips clenched tight so he wouldn't make a smart remark. Kyle leaned down, close enough to feel the heat off David's skin but not quite touching. David arched up, and Kyle allowed the contact for a moment before getting just out of reach.

'Just keep in mind that I can put that on at any time and you can't take it off,' Kyle breathed. David whined high in his throat, fighting against the cuffs in an effort to get closer.

Kyle couldn't really resist, leaned back in to kiss David after pushing the condom and cock ring off his chest. He'd expected it to be a quick, dirty kiss – David must be aching to get off by now – but it was much slower and sweeter. It left him breathless in an entirely different way, made him want to lock out the world and stay there forever.

He smiled at the corny thought, unable to help himself. David used the small reprieve to bite at Kyle's lips and arch up, rubbing his cock against Kyle's. He was still very interested in proceeding, although he couldn't deny he was enjoying the foreplay.

'You gonna be good?' Kyle asked, picking up the condom and opening it.

'Yeah,' David breathed, licking his lips as he watched Kyle put the rubber on and position himself in between David's legs.

The good thing about using plenty of lube when stretching someone means you don't need as much lube for the actual sex. Kyle just lined himself up, waited a moment to see David prepare for the expected teasing, and thrust right in, immediately setting up a fast rhythm that hit David's spot each time.

'Fuck, Kyle!' David wrapped his legs around Kyle's waist again, giving him the leverage needed to thrust back a little against him. Kyle leaned down again until his chest was flush against David's, fingers tangled.

'I'm not gonna last,' David gasped, trying to reach up to kiss Kyle.

'Me neither.' Kyle pressed his lips to David's, kissed him until he could feel his orgasm coil low in his belly. He'd wanted to draw this out, but he'd known from the beginning it was a losing battle.

He tried to think of unsexy things, biting into David's shoulder to muffle his moans, but just the feeling of David around him was bringing him closer every second. His legs were starting to tremble and Kyle freed one hand so he could wrap it around David's cock.

David was clutching Kyle's hand like a lifeline, squeezing hard as Kyle jerked him off. One more thrust against that one spot that drove David insane, made him moan like a whore, and David came all over Kyle's hand.

The tightening around his cock finally pushed Kyle over the edge, too, and he dug his teeth deeper into David's shoulder. He didn't taste blood but he had no doubts that it had been close.

When he'd ridden out the aftershocks, Kyle pulled out and disposed of the condom. There were tissues nearby, so he snatched a couple and cleaned him and David up.

As he sat back down on the bed to release David, he noticed that David already seemed to be free.

'Didn't quite feel like waiting for you.' David smirked, scooting over a little in bed.

'You could have gotten free the entire time?' Kyle was amazed. He really thought David was way too drunk to figure out the finicky escape mechanism.

'Yeah, figured out how about five minutes in. I was hoping you'd deliver if I didn't and you definitely did.'

'Wow. Okay then. I'll just...' Kyle made a vague motion towards the door and tried to get up. He yelped as he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him against a warm, slightly sweaty body.

'You're not going anywhere,' David said, 'or I'll have to use these.' He poked at the chain still weaved through the headboard.

Kyle's dick twitched weakly at the idea, but he was too tired to even think about getting it up again.

'Maybe you can still do that tomorrow?' he suggested. If David remembered. Oh, God, he was gonna remember whether he liked it or not when they woke up in the same bed tomorrow. He should sneak out when David's asleep, save him the embarrassment.

David shook his head, reached up and retrieved the cuffs. He locked one around his own wrist, then took one of Kyle's and wrapped the other one around it.

'Now you can't sneak off,' he announced before pulling Kyle in to spoon, David as the big spoon.

Kyle still could – he knew these cuffs, could probably get out before David knew what was happening, but if David insisted on making this awkward tomorrow at least Kyle could get a small laugh out of the humiliation.

He wasn't going to let himself think of the other option – that David might remember and had done this for a reason. There was nothing good that could come from getting his hopes up.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep, listening to David breathe behind him.

 


End file.
